I Know You Too Well
by Darkrai88
Summary: Aomine finally breaks out of Momoi's friend zone.. Just another school day for Aomomo.


Just an Aomomo one shot i felt like writing in the midst of drowning in finals.. sigh/

**Disclaimer:** I do not own knb in any way, if i did Aomomo would be canon by now.  
But i do own the random classmates.

* * *

"Finally, lunch time!" Momoi sighed in relief as her class ended. She scanned the room, checking her surroundings one last time and sighed again "He keeps skipping class" She shook her head in dismay and grabbed the two lunch boxes she had prepared for her and her Dai-chan.

"Momoi-san!" A guy blocked her path out of the hell hole she was in. He was tall, handsome and fit. She analyzed his features thoroughly and said, her sweet smile making its way to her lips "Kurosawa-kun, may I help you with something?"

She felt half the girls of her class glaring holes through her back. She couldn't help but widen her smile victoriously.

"A-Actually…" He scratched the back of his head hesitantly. Looking everywhere but at her face for refuge "Ah!" He seemed to find some sort of a distraction "Two lunch boxes? Is the other one for me?" He flashed her a seductive smile as he threw his hand to grab one of the boxes in her hands.

"That's mine" A deep, yet sharp voice with hints of laziness was heard. The boy looked up in surprise, only to be met with glaring blue orbs.

"A-Aomine!" He stuttered "I didn't know.. I-Sorry!" He practically ran away from the taller guy's killer glare "I won't do it again!"

Momoi sighed for the third time today "Dai-chan, you scared him! He was just being friendly!"

"Friendly my ass, didn't you see the way he was gaping at your boobs?" He seemed annoyed "And what are you whispering for?"

"Aaah, Aomine-kun! Momoi-san!" A classmate of theirs showed up, interrupting their conversation "I saw what happened, don't blame Kurosawa-kun he's not in our class so he doesn't know that you two are together-" She attempted to say but was interrupted by Momoi waving her arms around in all directions, trying to clear up the misunderstanding "No no! Aomine-kun and I are just friends, right? Aomine-kun?"

"Tch" He clicked his tongue, obviously annoyed by the sudden change in names "Whatever, I'll be on the roof"

She furrowed her eyebrows in despair, knowing full well the argument that was going to occur on the roof once she finishes dealing with this nosy classmate.

"Aomine-kun seems in a bad mood, do you think it's cause-" Momoi interrupted her for the second time "Don't mind it! Aomine-kun is always like this, so don't take it personally"

"Is that so…" The girl seemed to accept what Momoi had told her "Well, I'm sorry for making it awkward and assuming that you two were dating…"

"No no, it's not going to be awkward or anything" Momoi reassured smiling sweetly "We're used to it, so please don't worry about it!"

"Eeeh, you two are really closes huh" She grinned "That must be nice"

"Haha, somewhat" Momoi turned around and waved at her classmate "It was nice talking to you Kobayashi-san! See you around"

"See ya!"

After a climbing up the stairs, and then the ladder leading to the roof, she was not surprised to see Aomine laid down on the ground with a not-so-appropriate magazine laying on his face.

"You know, if you hate the sun so much you could find a better place to sleep maybe in the court? It'll make it easier for me to come fetch you for practice" She said as she sat down next to him, picking up the magazine and throwing it further away on the ground.

"You came" He stated as he sat up, yawning "Took you long enough."

"Well, it's not my fault we have a curious classmate!" She pointed out opening her lunchbox "Eat it, I made it"

"Hell no, that's exactly why I'm not eating it"

"Well, you should've let Kurozawa-kun take it then" She shrugged munching on her food

He chuckled bitterly "As if I'd let that bastard do that"

"It's precisely cause of that that people keep thinking we're dating" She sighed

"Aaah, I didn't know it was this inconvenient for you to be thought of as my girlfriend, Momoi-san." He smirked, his palms on the ground eyeing her with amusement as she flinched, a nerve popping on her forehead.

"What did you call me?"

" – s a n ~" He emphasized on each and every letter making her even more annoyed.

"That's so unfair!" She complained, her voice raising "I only call you by your surname when we're in public!"

"Doesn't matter does it?" He shrugged "That way you'll be sure not to mistakenly call me by my first name in front of your friends"

"You make it seem like I'm ashamed of being close to you cause my shallow, evil friends would stop talking to me" She pointed out "You read too much of my shoujo manga"

"No, I'm just helping you out" He laid on his forearms "You call me by my surname, no one thinks we're dating, it's win-win scenario"

"Dai-chan! Don't make it sound like I'm doing this for me! I'm doing this for you, you know!" Her voice rose

"How the hell would you be doing this for me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her direction

"You are already labeled as my boyfriend by half of the girls in school and this without me even calling you by your first name! Imagine if they knew that we're on first name basis! Everyone would think we're dating and when the day comes and you like a girl, you must know that I'm not the school's most loved student and who knows how low your chances would be with her cause of me!" She explained looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. In all honesty being thought of as Aomine's girlfriend wasn't so bad for her, it usually kept stalkers and fanboys away. People occasionally confess to her and before she even gets the chance to refuse; they escape running the moment they see her overprotective childhood friend.

He looked at her for a few seconds and then started laughing all of a sudden

"D-Dai chan?" She titled her head at his laughing figure. It gave her a pleasant nostalgic feeling which she brushed off quickly, too surprised to dwell on it "I broke him…"

"Satsuki, you know for a genius analyzer you're pretty damn stupid" He sat himself up facing her "Do you really think I'd go liking some random girl after all these years"

"I'm not stupid! And you never know when the girl of your dreams might pop out!" She defended herself crossing her arms in front of her chest as he chuckled at her pouty face.

"You are. And you think you know me so well, but it's funny how you miss some key points"

"Shut up Ahomine, I know you more than I know myself. We're not getting into that argument. Your type of girls other than Horitaka Mai just didn't appear yet. You have a very… difficult let alone perverted type" She hit his arm "Pervert"

"Hey don't go realizing things all of a sudden and hitting me for them" He didn't even bother to rub his arm "Of course no one tops Mai-chan but I know a girl that's exactly my type"

"Really?" She didn't sound too enthusiastic "Do I know her?"

"Yep"

"Are you going to tell me who she is?"

"Why don't you take a wild guess? Since you know me so well?"

She puffed her cheeks but ended up accepting his challenge. Her analyzing skills kicking in "Judging by your perverted type of girls, the girl who's exactly your type would be the one with the biggest breasts out of all the girls you know" She thought for a second and her eyes widened. Hesitantly she met his gaze only to find him smirking at her direction.

"Me?" She felt a blush creeping its way to her features.

"Right on mark" He simply said, unfazed.

"J-Just cause I happen to be exactly your type it doesn't mean you like me-"

"It does" He interrupted her "Actually when you put it that way it's a bit wrong since I've liked you even before you had boobs. Maybe I like big boobs cause you have big boobs?"

"D-D-D-D-D-" She attempted to say, her voice unheard blushing like there was no tomorrow "Is he saying what I think he's saying?" She thought to herself while she struggled to say his name.

"But If I do then we could say that I like girls with pink long hair but I obviously like Mai-chan and she has dark short hair-" He kept on and on seemingly not budged by his sudden confession but Momoi saw right through that

She took a breath, it was unlike her to be this flustered "Get a hold of yourself!" She scolded herself mentally as she blurted out "Are you nervous?"

"Huh?"

"I said, are you nervous? You're blabbering its unlike you"

He eyed her for a bit and scowled "If you know that much then say something damn it! It doesn't feel too good to wait on a response for a damn confession!"

She chuckled "See? I told you that I know you"

"You put me through all of that to win an argument?"

"Maybe" She giggled "But probably not" She leaned in and softly kissed his cheek "I love you too"

He smirked "Who said anything about love? I only told you that I liked you"

"Didn't I tell you that I know you?" She winked playfully.

He let out a soft chuckle and it soon turned into a smile she hasn't seen since her junior high days. He then took her chin in his hand and pressed their lips together, feeling finally victorious after all the years he had spent locked in a dark, dark place called the _friend zone_.

* * *

Sorry if it seems rushed in the end, it's kind of 4a.m over here and i have finals tomorrow sooo, sorry?  
Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
